


And Riches Untold

by misura



Category: Ichigenme... The First Class is Civil Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation at the dinner table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Riches Untold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/gifts).



> a treat, because there should be fic for this manga.
> 
> set in between the first and second volume.

White sand. Blue sky. Clear water. Gently waving palm trees.

Two lonely figures, sitting side by side, watching the sunset. Their hairs are slightly mussed, possibly because of the soft breeze that keeps the heat from being too sweltering. Possibly not.

One of them turns to the other and says:

"Aren't you supposed to be busy with your thesis?"

Reality: a modest-sized apartment with a well-set dinner table.

"I was just day-dreaming for a bit."

Reality: Tamiya's hair, perfectly neat and completely unmussed.

"And, you know, after I get done with my thesis, I'll have a lot more free time. A vacation might be nice."

Tamiya picked up the folder and moved it out of the way to put down a bowl of noodles. "Even after you're done, that's still a lot of money. I don't think we can really afford to go somewhere that exotic. I'll be just as happy spending time with you somewhere more nearby."

_The way he says it, I can't tell if he's being romantic or not._

"Don't you want to see more of the world?"

"One day, sure, it might be interesting to go to the USA, or even Europe. For now, I think it's best to be realistic and live economically."

"I'd be happy to pay for you. I'll even let you pay me back."

"What? I thought you said you were paying everything yourself nowadays. There's no way you saved up that much money - and even if you had, it would be foolish to spend it all on a vacation."

"Ah." _Oops. I guess I let that cat out of the bag now._ "Well, you see ... "

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. It's not any of my business."

_Does he think I lied to him about my father, or just that I'm working some sort of shady job where I make lots of money?_

"We're living together." _In theory, anyway._ "We're renting this apartment together. Don't you think that kind of makes it your business to know where my money comes from?"

"I trust you."

_Be still, my wildly beating heart._ "And yet you won't ever let me - "

"That's got nothing to do with this."

_Does he know that when he gets all flushed like that, it just makes me want to ravish him even more?_

"Thank you for trusting me. This food is really good."

"Thank you. It's not as good as yours, of course."

_With anyone else, I'd be sure they were fishing for compliments. With Tamiya, though, I know it's not like that. He's simply stating the facts as he sees them._

"You know how much I like video games, don't you?"

"I know you can't afford to stay up all night because you want to finish 'one more level'. Again."

_One time. It was only one time. And you stayed up nearly as late to mark papers._

"Well, a little while ago, I designed a video game of my own, and I sent it to a friend of mine. It was just a joke, really. But he showed it to his boss, and well, then they asked me to straighten out some of the parts I hadn't quite finished yet. And then they published it."

"That's pretty cool. Congratulations." Tamiya paused. "They signed a contract with you, right? If you want me to look it over - if there's any kind of trouble with it, I'd be happy to help. If there's no contract, that makes it more difficult. Even so, you could probably still make a decent case. It'll be trickier, though. You might lose. Contract law isn't my specialty, but I could ask around to find someone."

"Oh, it's nothing like that at all." _Do I really seem so incompetent?_ "It was all very aboveboard. And the game did really well. A lot of people enjoyed it."

"I'd like to see it some time."

_That makes me happy. And oddly nervous. I wonder if maybe that's why I didn't tell him about this before._ "Not today, please. I really do need to work on my thesis."

"Of course. Some other day. What would you like for dessert?"

_You?_ "Tamiya ... when I say a lot of people enjoyed it, I mean that a lot of people bought my game in the stores. It sold very well. Extremely well."

"Oh. _Oh_. You mean you really _are_ rich again?"

"I - well, yes. I guess you could say that. Not as rich as my family used to be, of course. And still are, I suppose. But I'm definitely not going to have to worry about money for the next few years or so."

"That's good. It's hard to hold down a job while also finding enough time to work on your thesis."

_To say nothing of finding time to spend with my boyfriend._ "Well, but it's a bit embarrassing, isn't it? I mean, making a small fortune by creating a video game? That kind of thing usually only happens in manga. It's not supposed to be so easy in real life."

"I don't think it's anything to be embarrassed about," Tamiya said. "You did something you love - that you're good at. Do you think your friend would have shown your game to his boss if he hadn't thought it was any good? Do you think his boss would have put in the time and effort to get it published if he hadn't believed it had the potential to sell? Do you think all those people who bought your game only did it on a whim?"

"Marketing _is_ a factor in these things."

"But it's not the only one. I don't think there's any reason you should be embarrassed."

_Then I guess I'll try not to be._ "Does that mean you'll let me take you on some faraway vacation?"

"Of course not. Simply because you're rich, that's no reason to be wasteful."

_I guess I could have known he was going to say that._ "So you think there's nothing embarrassing about doing something that you love and that you're good at?"

"Absolutely not."

"Really?"

"Ah. Don't - "

"Something that I love. Something that I'm good at. Isn't that what you said?"


End file.
